Operation Sling-Stone
The Operation Sling-Stone là 1 sự kiện tại Warframe universe Forum Post. Sự kiện được tổ chức vào cuối tuần 26 - 28 tháng 7, 2013. Sự kiện bắt đầu lúc 9:30PM GMT và kết thúc khi con tàu cuối cùng bị phá hủy vào đêm chủ nhật. Intel Đế chế Grineer đang chuẩn bị một cuộc tấn công chủ yếu chống lại Corpus. Cùng nhau thực hiện các phi vụ phá hoại đặc biệt để tiêu diệt các tàu Fomorian được triển khai bởi Grineer sẽ xuất hiện ở những lãnh thổ của Corpus trong tuần này! Thành công, và được thưởng xứng đáng; thất bại, và trải qua nỗi khốn cùng bởi sự xâm lăng của Grineer . Bạn sẽ cần tìm một chất đặc biệt mới để phá hủy các lò phản ứng Fomorian. Chất này có 3 dạng và thu được bằng cách giết chết Infested. *Stable Corrupter: Điều này sẽ gây ra thiệt hại bình thường khi sử dụng để phá hoại lò phản ứng của con tàu. *Alpha Corrupter: Vô dụng bởi chính nó, nhưng khi sử dụng song song với người đang tiến hành Beta Corrupter – nó gây QUAD dmg tới lò phản ứng. *Beta Corrupter: Vô dụng bởi chính nó, nhưng khi sử dụng song song với người đang tiến hành Alpha Corrupter – nó gây QUAD dmg tới lò phản ứng. Theo dõi thanh tiến trình cộng đồng trong trò chơi trong suốt cả tuần. Sau sự kiện, the Corpus Sẽ (miễn cưỡng) thưởng cho Tenno mod mới 'Ammo Conversion' Mod technology. Người chơi sẽ được điểm khi góp phần phá hủy tàu (Xem phần thưởng dưới đây). Nếu chúng ta không thành công trong nv lần này: *Mọi lãnh thổ còn Fomorians tồn tại khi kết thúc sự kiện sẽ thấy nguồn tài nguyên của họ bị giảm 1/2 trong 1 vài tuần. Hãy thận trọng, Tenno! Bạn có cơ hội đến 29/7 để hoàn thành nv của mình. Phần thưởng sẽ được trao tặng khi sự kiện kết thúc vào ngày 29/7 Nếu bạn ở trong clan từ 1 tới 1000 người, clan của bạn sẽ phù hợp với một trong các cấp độ sau dựa trên kích thước của nó: *Ghost Clan: 1-10 members *Shadow Clan: 11 - 30 members *Storm Clan: 31-100 members *Mountain Clan: 101-300 members *Moon Clan: 301 - 1000 members *Các clan với hơn 1000 thành viên sẽ được đánh giá bởi số điểm tích lũy được của clan chia cho thành viên của clan. Tỷ lệ tốt nhất kiếm được bức tượng. Event mission details The Fomorian ships sẽ xuất hiện như 1 nv trong khu vực map. nv defense với ~3p. Chỉ cần 1 người mang theo Stable Corruptor; những người còn lại nên mang theo 2 cái kia Corruptors, the Alpha corruptor, and the Beta Corruptor. Corruptors có được bằng cách giết Infested và sẽ bị tiêu hao. chiến thắng nv có Fomorian ships sẽ mang điểm thưởng về cho người chơi: *Stable (3 minutes timed defense) = 3 points *Alpha or Beta without the other (3 minutes timed defense) = 2 points *Stable + Alpha or Beta (2 minutes timed defense) = 5 points *Alpha + Beta (2 minutes timed defense) = 7 points *All 3 Corruptors (1 minute timed defense) = 10 points Rewards ::Leaderboards *250 points: All 5 Ammo Mutation mods *150 points: 4 Ammo Mutation mods *100 points : 3 Ammo Mutation mods *Tất cả người chơi tham gia nhận 2 Ammo Mutation mods *Ngoài ra: top clan trong mỗi khung sẽ được nhận tượng FOMORIAN cho dojo của họ. *Sling Stone Emblem: "Một huy hiệu đã được trao tớiTenno Elite Người đã chứng minh mình trong Operation Sling-Stone." Huy hiệu ba chiều được trao cho tất cả người chơi tham gia sự kiện. Fomorian Ships Destroyed Thông tin bên lề Cái tên "Fomorian" lấy từ Irish mythology, Một Anglicized khác của từ "Fomoire", rTham khảo một cuộc đua bán thần thánh. Từ Wikipedia; ... Nguyên mẫu của tên Fomoire (phần lớn) đã gây ra cho một số cuộc tranh luận. Các học giả Ailen thời trung cổ nghĩ rằng tên có chứa muire phần tử "nước biển", do từ đó như là ngôn ngữ bọn cướp biển. ... *Thông điệp ẩn trong Vasto Reinforcements the Vasto Reinforcements video directly quotes the Lotus Intel 2 *Liên quan đến Corruptors, the Stable Corruptors xuất hiện và rớt từ những infested, and the Alpha and Beta Corruptors drops from Ancients. (Xác nhận cần thiết, hiện đang suy tính thêm). *Với mỗi Corruptor được lắp vào, thời gian cần để phá hủy Fomorian Injector giảm xuống 1 phút. Bắt đầu với 3 phút, khi bỏ cả 3 Corruptors thời gian sẽ giảm xuống còn đúng 1 phút. *The "Sling-shot" liên quan tới reference Lugh to kill Balor, the Fomorian king với viên đạn bắn ra từ con mắt của mình. Dựa vào truyền thuyết đó, Vũ khí cũng có thể là một ngọn giáo. Notes *There seems to be a bug where you are unable to equip another piece of equipment after using a "Stable Corruptor". Message – "Cannot equip Stable Corruptor while Stable Corruptor is still equipped" (Even after being used.) **You are able to play a Fomorian Sabotage mission within the event if you are in a party when there is no "Stable Corruptor" equipped. *It appears to be a bug that can reward the mission with 15 points and zero defense time. What needs to be done to do so is that there is 2 Tenno with the same corruptor one being the host, the other being a regular Tenno. they both need to insert the corruptors with about 0,5-1 second apart. the first needs to be the regular Tenno while the second insertion is the host. **To successfully do this it is recommended that the 2 Tenno have a direct link of communication or that a third Tenno initiates a countdown. *There seems to be a bug when you join a Fomorian mission it says "Starting Terminus" instead of the name of the Fomorian ship. *The developers mentioned in Livestream 11 that Operation Sling-Stone was "designed for the community to fail". The merit in having the community fail an event was supposedly to prove that it was possible to fail at all, thus instilling further events with the kind of urgency and importance that was originally intended. Many players were claiming that DE would never let the community fail an event. Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards. Clans |- | |- | |} Top 100 Players Media 2013-07-27 00007.jpg|Mission screen for Fomorian Sabotages 2013-07-27 00011.jpg|Fomorian ships as seen in-game 2013-07-27 00024.jpg|A corrupted reactor core 2013-07-27 00041.jpg|The Injector Panel, showing all 3 injected corruptors